Schicksalsfragen
Schicksalsfragen ist die erste Folge der zehnten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Ärzte haben mit den Folgen des Sturms zu kämpfen. Das Krankenhaus ist so überfüllt, dass Owen sich gezwungen sieht, die Notaufnahme kurzzeitig zu schließen. Doch bevor er dazu kommt, werden die Opfer einer Schlammlawine eingeliefert. Unter ihnen befindet sich Lenny, ein Feuerwehrmann, um den sich sogleich Owen und April kümmern. Eine weitere Patientin ist Lydia, die von Derek behandelt wird. Derek besteht darauf, mit Heather zu operieren, obwohl Shane gern assistiert hätte. Während Heather angepiept wird, gibt Bailey Shane den Auftrag, Dr. Webber zu finden, der in der Notaufnahme gebraucht wird. Auch ihre privaten Probleme beschäftigen die Ärzte. Während Jo und Alex nicht dazu kommen, eine Nacht miteinander zu verbringen, hat Callie den anderen Vorstandsmitgliedern offenbart, dass Arizona mit Lauren geschlafen hat. Meredith muss nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes in einem Krankenzimmer bleiben. Cristina stattet ihr einen Besuch ab, um den neuesten Tratsch auszutauschen und ein wenig zu entspannen. Sie erklärt Meredith, dass die Trennung von Owen diesmal endgültig ist. Als Cristina es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht hat, wird sie angepiept. Shane macht sich auf die Suche nach Webber und begegnet Cristina, die ihm erklärt, dass Webber wohl nach dem Generator sehen wollte. Mürrisch setzt Shane seinen Weg fort und trifft auf Heather, die zu Derek eilt. Shane sieht seine Chance und sagt Heather, dass Derek gesagt hat, sie solle Dr. Webber suchen. Heather ist erst skeptisch, willigt jedoch ein und macht sich auf den Weg zum Generator, während Shane mit Derek operiert. Als Heather schließlich im Keller ankommt, findet sie Webber bewusstlos am Boden. Sie stürmt sofort auf ihn zu, tritt jedoch dabei in eine unter Strom stehende Pfütze und wird von einem heftigen Stromschlag niedergestreckt. Nach einer Weile wird Shane skeptisch, weil weder Heather noch Webber wieder aufgetaucht sind. Er macht sich auf den Weg in den Keller und findet beide leblos am Boden vor. Als er ihnen zu Hilfe eilen will, entdeckt er die riesige Pfütze am Boden und durchschaut sofort die gefährliche Situation. Webber und Heather werden schließlich in die Notaufnahme befördert. Bailey beginnt sofort, Webber zu reanimieren. Derek kümmert sich um die Kopfwunde, die sich Heather bei ihrem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Unterdessen müssen April und Owen den Patienten Lenny notoperieren. Callie steht ebenfalls im OP und ist nicht erfreut, diese gemeinsam mit Arizona machen zu müssen. Sie sieht jedoch ein, dass sie keine Wahl hat, weil Bailey mit Webber beschäftigt ist. Jackson kümmert sich um die Feuerwehrfrau Sasha, die sich Sorgen um ihren Verlobten macht, der auch Feuerwehrmann ist, aber bisher noch nicht im Grey + Sloan Memorial augetaucht ist. Vollkommen gestresst lädt Alex einige Akten bei Meredith ab und bittet sie, sich vom Krankenbett aus um neue Medikamentenlieferungen zu kümmern. Er berichtet ihr außerdem von Webbers und Heathers Zustand. Währenddessen muss Cristina an Webber einen kardiologischen Eingriff vornehmen, der ihr auch gelingt. Bailey ist darüber zunächst sehr glücklich. Anhand der Laborwerte stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Webbers Zustand sehr ernst ist. Bailey möchte sofort eine Bauch-OP ansetzen, doch Cristina hält Webber für zu instabil. Es entwickelt sich ein Streit. Owen kann schlichten, indem er vorschlägt, sich in Webbers Krankenakte nach seinen Wünschen zu erkundigen. Sie müssen schockiert feststellen, wem Webber die medizinische Handlungsvollmacht übertragen hat... Derek und Shane haben Heathers CT-Bilder gesichtet und mussten feststellen, dass die Ausgangslage nicht besonders gut ist. In der OP kommt es zu Komplikationen. Lenny ist bei der Operation verstorben, was April den anderen Feuerwehrmännern mitteilen muss. Alex kann die Unversehrten überzeugen, Blut für die Opfer zu spenden. Cristina, Bailey und Owen suchen Meredith am Krankenbett auf, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass Webber sie in seiner Patientenverfügung benannte. Sie muss nun entscheiden, wie weiter verfahren werden soll. Meredith ist völlig überrumpelt und macht deutlich, dass sie unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet, denen sie keinesfalls trauen kann. Sie muss sich auf die Laborwerte verlassen und ordnet weitere Tests an. Stephanie, Jo und Leah sitzen auf der Galerie und sehen, dass sich Heathers OP sehr kompliziert gestaltet. Alex schlägt Arizona vor, Callie keine große Rede zu halten, sondern sie einfach um Verzeihung zu bitten. Callie gesellt sich zu Meredith und teilt mit ihr Erinnerungen an Webber. Owen stößt mit den neuesten Laborwerten zu ihnen. Meredith ordnet die Operation an. Während die Ärzte beobachten, wie Webber in den OP geschoben wird, gibt es bei Heather erneut Komplikationen... Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams al Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Veronica Cartwright als Lydia Ashford *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Heather Hemmens als Sasha *Bobby Campo als Brian Co-Starring *Josh Clark als Lenny Shulte *Milda Dacys als Marla Shulte *Bobby Neely als Tilden *Alexander Wraith als Oscar Hallis *Aaron Scotti als Johnny *Payton Silver als Dr. Knox *Kate Mines als Gloria *Grace Rowe als Paramedic *Brent Alan Henry als Paramedic #2 *Eve & Elle Tanz als Derek Bailey Shepherd Musik *'Tradition' von The Belle Game Episodentitel Der orginale Episodentitel Seal our Fate bezieht sich auf einen Song von Gloria Estefan. Trivia *Diese und die folgende Episode bilden eine zwei-stündige Staffelpremiere. *Staffel 10 beginnt genau dort, wo Staffel 9 geendet hat. Intro Webber: ''Wenn man Assistensarzt wird, gibt es eine Feier, bei der man seinen Arztkittel bekommt. Wie durch ein Wunder ist man Arzt. Meine Eltern waren bei meiner Feier dabei. Ich sehe sie noch vor mir. Sie waren so glücklich, so stolz. Es heißt, kurz vor dem Tod läuft das Leben noch einmal vor deinem Auge ab. Die wichtigen Augenblicke, die dich auf die Probe gestellt haben. Die dich zu dem gemacht haben, was du bist. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mein Leben vor mir abläuft. Ich habe nur meinen Arztkittel im Sinn und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn jetzt trage. Durch den Kittel hat mein Leben begonnen. Es scheint passend, ihn auch zu tragen, wenn es endet. Outro ''Webber: ''Ein Arzt zieht seinen Kittel an, um Leben zu retten, dem Tod die Stirn zu bieten. Aber wenn er ihn auszieht, ist er verwundbar, so wie jeder andere auch, menschlich. Wir alle werden sterben. Auf das Wie und Wann haben wir keinen Einfluss. Aber wir haben den freien Willen, zu entscheiden, wie wir leben wollen. Also tu es. Entscheide dich. Ist dies das Leben, das du leben möchtest? Ist das der Mensch, den du lieben möchtest? Ist dies das Beste, was du geben kannst? Kannst du nicht stärker sein? Freundlicher? Mitfühlender? Entscheide dich! Atme ein, atme aus und entscheide dich. Zitate *Cristina: Owen und ich -ohh, ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich's nennen soll- gehen auseinander, haben's beendet. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich sterbe. *Meredith: Ist doch nicht das erste mal. Ihr kommt wieder zusammen. *Cristina: Nein, dieses Mal ist es anders. *Meredith: Okay. *Cristina: Ich werde etwas schlafen. Nur 20 Minuten. *Meredith: Okay. *Cristina: Robbins war Callie untreu?? Och, das hätt ich nie erwartet! *Meredith: Ich auch nicht. *Cristina: Bailey ist ein schöner Name. Aber zwei Baileys? Ist das nicht verwirrend? *Meredith: Nein! Wenn ich... Wenn ich sage, dass Bailey mich angepinkelt hat, dürfte ja wohl klar sein, dass ich von meinem Sohn rede. *Cristina: Sehr gut. Weckst du mich in 20 Minuten? *Meredith: Geht klar. *Cristina: Danke. ''(Cristina macht die Augen zu und ihr Paiger piept) Ohhhhhhhhh... Ich glaub, ich sterbe! *Bailey: Hey! Gehen Sie Dr. Webber suchen! *Shane: Ich soll Dr. Brooks was von Dr. Shepherd ausrichten. *Bailey: Ist es lebensbedrohlich? Denn im Augenblick ist es, hier und jetzt nicht genügend Chirurgen zu haben, lebensbedrohlich. Los, suchen Sie Webber! *Shane: Oh, haben Sie Dr. Webber gesehen? *Cristina: Äh, zuletzt nach einer Operation. Danach wollte er nach dem Generator sehen. *Shane: Wo ist der? *Cristina: Woher soll ich das wissen? *Heather: Lidocain und kleine Kompressen. Bringst du das Hunt? Shepherd hat mich angepiept. *Shane: Äh, er will, dass du Dr. Webber suchst! *Heather: Ganz sicher? Er hat mir grade 912 geschickt. Das ist unser Spezialcode, bedeutet "Dringender als 911". Klar? *Shane: Webber wird dringend gebraucht und Shepherd will, dass du ihn suchst. Er wollte wohl nach dem Generator sehen. *Bailey: Er hat ein akutes Abdomen. Ich brauche einen OP und ein gutes Team. Ich nehme Linda, wenn sie verfügbar ist, Norman... *Cristina: Sind Sie verrückt geworden?? *Alex: Norman wird vermisst! *Bailey: Dann Hanna, okay? *Alex: Ich setz mich ans Telefon. *Cristina: Sie dürfen ihn nicht aufmachen! *Bailey: Der Stromschlag hat vielleicht einen intraabdominellen Gewebeschaden verursacht. Und durch sein Herzversagen wird es wahrscheinlich schlimmer. *Cristina: Er hat grade mal so die Ballonpumpe verkraftet! *Bailey: Ich muss das tote Gewebe da rausholen! *Cristina: Sein Herz wird auf gar keinen Fall die Narkose überstehen! *Bailey: Sein Laktatwert ist 6! *Cristina: Er braucht kardiologische Intensivmedizin! *Bailey: Und wenn wir nichts unternehmen, stirbt er! *Cristina: Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir nichts tun. Wir lassen die Ballonpumpe arbeiten und beobachten ihn engmaschig. *Bailey: Ich bin Oberärztin, Sie sind Fellow. Ich treffe die Entscheidungen! *Cristina: Falsch, das Krankenhaus gehört mir! Sie arbeiten für mich!! *Meredith: Wisst ihr, was ich vorhin gedacht habe, kurz bevor ihr reingekommen seid? Es wär schön, wenn meine Mutter hier sein würde und meine Kinder sehen könnte. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob sie eine gute Großmutter geworden wäre. Wisst ihr, was das ist? Das sind Wahnvorstellungen! Sie wäre eine schreckliche Großmutter gewesen, weil sie eine schreckliche Mutter war! Ich bin hormonell durcheinander und nicht urteilsfähig. Ich kann meinen Wahnvorstellungen nicht trauen. Ich muss mich auf die Laborwerte verlassen. Wir lassen den Laktatwert noch einmal bestimmen und wenn er über 6 liegt, führen wir die Operation durch. Und wenn nicht, dann nicht. *Arizona: Ich will nur etwas Lidocain holen. Ich rutsche doch wohl nicht auf einem benutzten Kondom aus? *Alex: Sehr witzig! *Arizona: Haben Sie schon gehört, dass ich ein mieses Flittchen bin? *Alex: Ja! *Arizona: Es ist so demütigend. Aber wissen Sie, ich glaube es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich glaube, wir gehen gestärkt daraus hervor, so wie ein Knochen. Manchmal muss man einen Knochen brechen, damit er einwandfrei wieder zusammenwachsen kann. Ich hab die Hoffnung, dass Callie und ich... Oh, das wollt ich Callie sagen. Sozusagen als Ortho-Metapher. Was meinen Sie? *Alex: Ich finde, Sie sollten bei der Flittchen-Variante bleiben. *Arizona: Ja. Guter Rat. Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Lukas Ostrowski auf myFanbase (deutsch) * Review von Caroline Siede auf AVClub (englisch) Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode